Blind Spot
by veronica79
Summary: Christian and Ana have been friends longer than they can remember. When Ana returns home from college, Ray and Carrick retire together, leaving Grey Steel Inc to the two. Can they stay friends and business partners or will they end up mixing business and pleasure?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all and thanks for reading! I promise future chapters will be longer! Some chapters will be written in Christian's POV but it won't be every other chapter. I'll update as regularly as I can.**

**Disclaimer: Fifty Shades of Grey and the associated characters belong to EL James. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**01**

I scowl at the computer monitor as if it would make a difference. The spreadsheet I have been working on for the past hour remains unchanged. I am obviously doing something wrong – it's just that I can't figure out _what_ I am doing wrong.

Should I call Christian? No – I can't use that option so soon or he'll think I'm an idiot.

Maybe I should call Ray? No – he'll find an excuse to come out of retirement and doctors ordered absolutely no stress.

I sigh and put my head down on my desk, lightly banging it a few times – maybe this will help.

"That's not going to help."

I look up and see Christian leaning on my glass office doors. When did he come in? How long has he been standing there? He's still in a dark grey zip-up hoodie with black running pants – Christian's signature running gear.

"It's nice to know some of us around here still has time to workout. I've been glued to my desk for the last week." I give him my best bitch look and pretend to get back to my spreadsheet. Now that he's actually here, I know I am going to ask for help.

"I know, I can tell. Where's my spreadsheet? I want the final version so I can negotiate and get the contract signed this afternoon."

"As you can see… still working on it. I have all the formulas and figures in but I still can't get the number down to 7.5 million. The lowest I can get the final figure to be is 12.4 million." I turn my monitor around to show him as he walks closer to my desk. "And wait what do you mean by you can tell? Are you telling me I'm fat?"

"Don't be ridiculous Anastasia." He rolls his eyes at me. "You have about 50 more pounds before anyone can start calling you fat. I just think you look a little better now than when you go on those crazy juice diets."

Oh the nerve of this man! I'm glaring at him but he seems lost in concentration reviewing the spreadsheet. _Shit, what if he thinks I'm an idiot?_ He leans over the length of my desk and grabs the mouse from my right hand to scroll through the spreadsheet. How does he smell good even after running? No wonder he's fucked half of Seattle. Okay maybe I'm _slightly_ exaggerating but I saw the society pages while I was at Stanford – he had a different girl at every single social event he attended.

Not that I am attracted at all but ever since being apart from him for the majority of the past 4 years while attending Stanford, I could finally sort of see the appeal.

"Ana, this spreadsheet looks great. 12.4 million looks to be perfectly reasonable given the figures." Christian put the mouse back where it was and walks around to my side of the desk standing right next to my chair. "What I would suggest is just moving this row down here and let's get rid of this column."

"But… when you were explaining this project, you said 7.5 million!"

"It was a figure I pulled out of my ass! I had no idea what the initial numbers were to begin with. Even if I said 7.5 million, if your logical explanation says 12.4 million, you need to argue it with me. You are supposed to be my business partner Anastasia."

I can't think of anything else to say so I continue staring at him. I am only 22 and not even one year has passed since my college graduation. I still know some classmates who are working part-time jobs and living at home because they could not find full time jobs after college.

Yet I found myself named Vice President of Grey Steele Inc a month after graduation when my father and Carrick decided to retire together since "the kids are all grown up." They just left out the fact that Ray had a minor heart attack while I was on a graduation trip overseas and doctors ordered absolutely no stress on top of healthy diet and exercise – all three of which had not existed in Ray's world since the company's inception.

Christian turns my chair so I am facing him. "Ana, as I have been telling you from day one, you have been doing a great job – far better than any of us expected."

Christian focuses back on the monitor and emails the final spreadsheet to himself. I'll be glad to get rid of that thing off my monitor until the next merger.

"Oh and also, you have to just always think you are right or yell. I'm sure you know both methods work extremely well for me." He smirks and I can tell he's in a very good mood today. "And Ana?"

"Yes Christian?"

"Don't be ridiculous and eat some breakfast. I'll be very pissed if I find out you go on that juice diet again."

"I already have two dads with Ray and Carrick worrying about every paper cut I get. Can you please just be my friend? And just for the record, I'm having brunch with Mia."

He smiles as he takes his wallet out from his hoodie and hands me his black AmEx.

"My treat for my two favorite ladies."

Now it is my turn to roll my eyes at him. "I have one of those too you know."

"I know but use mine Anastasia." He takes my hand into his and places the card in and heads out of my office.

"Hey Christian?"

Christian peaks his head in before the door can close all the way. "Yeah?"

I hold up his card and smile. "Does this mean I can drink unlimited mimosas and play hooky for the rest of the day?"

He shakes his head lightly as he laughs. "Only if you take Prescott and no that is not negotiable."

"Fine. Oh by the way, you didn't forget about dinner with Elliot and Kate tonight right? I can't believe I haven't seen Elliot in three years!"

"Ana, you know I wouldn't miss it for the world. Laters."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading and all your positive feedback! **

* * *

**02**

I meet Mia at our usual brunch place downtown – a small, family-owned business hidden among the massive chain restaurants that have taken over.

"Ms. Steele, welcome back! Ms. Grey is already seated at your table."

"Ana! Ms. Vice President hotshot – hurry up, sit and do tell me all about your life."

Mia just finished her study abroad program for the semester – of course, she was allowed to go only after countless arguments with Christian and Elliot. They did not want their baby sister to travel alone to a foreign country. They both would not even listen to what Mia had to say and it took weeks of persuasion and negotiation to reach an agreement – Mia would travel with two security personnel at all times. Mia balked at the idea of traveling with a security team but knowing Christian, she had no choice but to agree to his terms. That obviously did not mean Mia wouldn't try to get away once she was abroad – I lost count of the number of times Christian went on a screaming attack after Mia successfully eluded her security team. Now that Mia is back, I am secretly glad some parts of my life will be relatively quieter. Pissed off Christian is no fun to be around.

"Mia! Good to have you back. If you were gone any longer, I would truly worry for Christian's health."

"Like you need me as an excuse to think about him." Mia laughs. "Are we drinking mimosas until we lose count or are you going to be boring and go back to work on this sunny day?"

"Unfortunately, option number two for today. Christian and I are having dinner with Elliot and Kate so I have to wrap up my day earlier than usual. You should come to dinner!"

"Nope, no way. I'll not be fifth wheeling. You kids have fun."

"Oh please, fifth wheeling? Christian and I will be pretty occupied at dinner attempting to keep our food down with Elliot and Kate's nauseating PDA." I shudder at the thought. "They've been dating for a long time now – so it can't be as bad as I last remember, right?"

"Oh trust me, it definitely has not gotten any better. I stopped by London on my flight back and I will confirm that the number of years they have been together does not effect their PDA. Enough about the two – how is work? Have you joined the other employees in wanting to strangle Christian?"

I roll my eyes. "He is not that bad. I don't see why everyone gets so intimidated by him. He has been super understanding and helpful with me."

"Well you have never been the subject of his wrath. Been there, done that, it's no fun and don't plan on being there any time soon."

The rest of brunch passes by uneventfully as we generally catch up on the last 6 months. I pay with Christian's card because I will never hear the end of it if he finds out I used my own – and he always finds out. I drive back to the office in my car, Christian's gift _of course_, and arrive in record time. I may have had a screaming match with Christian at his absurd gifting tendencies, but I can't deny the fact that this car makes driving fun.

* * *

_"I know you are going to start hyperventilating at this gift but this is your graduation present AND your welcome to Grey Steele Inc. gift that every exec receives and I'll get you a smaller scale birthday present this year."_

_"Oh god, what did you do…__You bought me a car?"_

_"Ana this isn't just any car. It's a R8 – you mentioned you liked my car last year…" _

_"So you decided we should have matching cars? How cute!" _

_"Anastasia…" _

_"Grey do NOT Anastasia me right now. I don't even need this big white car." _

_"First of all, it's not white – it's Suzuka Gray Metallic. And second, it's not a big car. You need a car now that you are back in Seattle and -" _

_"I assume this isn't something you can take back and get a refund for a sweater or something." _

_"No and I can just buy you the sweaters separately." _

_"Fine but you are not getting me any gifts for the next ten years." _

_"Ana, you know I can't NOT get you a gift."_

* * *

Now that a big project is in its final stage, I am relatively free. Upon returning from brunch, I only five unread emails, three of which are useless internal emails and the rest I take care of quickly. I take an extra long coffee break, chat with Andrea and still only 2:30.

* * *

**From:** Steele, Anastasia  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 12, 2015 2:35 PM  
**To:** Grey, Christian  
**Subject:** whatcha doin?

P.S. – I got here from the restaurant in 18 minutes. I love my car.

* * *

**From:** Grey, Christian  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 12, 2015 2:52 PM  
**To:** Steele, Anastasia  
**Subject:** RE: What are you doing?

I believe I pay you to do more than ask me what I am doing (And watcha doin? Really? Is that what they teach you at Stanford?)

Keep driving like that and I'll replace the car with something more suitable to your driving tendencies.

Taylor will drive us to dinner tonight.

P.S. – Negotiations are done and executed contract will arrive tomorrow.

* * *

**From:** Steele, Anastasia  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 12, 2015 3:02 PM  
**To:** Grey, Christian  
**Subject:** You are no fun

Then can I stay the night at your place after dinner since my car will be here?

That's great to hear re contract – that was a quick turnaround! You are awesome, boss! :)

* * *

**From:** Grey, Christian  
**Sent:** Thursday, March 12, 2015 3:05 PM  
**To:** Steele, Anastasia  
**Subject:** RE: You are no fun

You know you don't ever have to ask and it was all thanks to the practical spreadsheet someone created.

* * *

Sensing I need something to do, Christian sends me a few articles to read up on regarding current market trends and company reports. By the time I finish analyzing through last month's reports, I find Christian sitting on one of the leather seats in the sitting area of my office. How does he keep doing that? Every time I try to sneak into his office, he notices before both of my feet are through the door.

"Will you stop doing that you creeper?"

"I have been called many things in my 27 years of life – I am pretty sure creeper is a first." He laughs as he stands and straightens his suit jacket. "Ready to go? It's already 5:45."

"Oh already? Crap sorry, let me just grab my bag."

I grab my purse and toss in my iPhone, Blackberry and keys. Christian holds my trench coat out for me so I slip my arms into the sleeves. He buttons up my coat smiling as if remembering something funny.

"What is it? What's funny?"

Christian laughs lightly. "Nothing… Just remembered when you were around five, I think. You had sort of gotten the hang of zippers but then Carla put you in this adorable coat that had buttons on the side. You cried like the world was ending because you couldn't get it off."

"Ugh, it is so unfair that you remember all these embarrassing stories about me, you old man."

He laughs louder as he leads me out of the office and into the elevators. The drive to the restaurant is relatively short. As always, Taylor is courteous but succinct and does not say a word in the car. I'm the only one babbling away in the car ride with periodic reactions from Christian. When we arrive at the restaurant, we are lead to the private dining rooms in the back of the restaurant where Kate and Elliot is already waiting.

Elliot spent the last three years overseas. In the last three years, Grey Steele Inc. opened offices in Brussels, Prague, Barcelona and most recently, London. Christian wanted a high executive from the Seattle headquarters to have presence in each of the new offices for a few months after opening to make certain all operations were running without fault. Although Elliot hardly qualified as a "high executive" preferring to work directly in the fields, there was no one else that Christian trusted more than his brother. Kate, tired of the long distance relationship, decided to graduate a year early and join Elliot abroad on his work trip.

As soon as I walk in through the doors, Kate and I start squealing – yes squealing. We may have met in college as freshman roommates but it felt like I have known her all my life.

"Ana! Ana! Oh my gosh how great is it to finally be here!? I missed you so much. Hi Christian."

Kate lets me go in her embrace to give Christian a quick hug. Elliot takes his chance and lifts me up in his typical bear hug "Now hold up. Who is this hottie and what have you done with my Ana?"

After all greetings are exchanged, we finally sit down at the table and wine is served immediately. I don't even bother looking at the menu because Christian knows better than me what I want to eat.

"So? Ana! Besides slaving away at Grey Steele, what is new in your life?"

"Um... Nothing really. I tried to think of updates in my life I need to tell you about and honestly, there is nothing. I work from 8AM to whenever work ends and on the weekends, Christian and I hang out or sometimes we go visit our parents. And it's back to work on Monday."

"Grey! What the fuck are you doing to Ana? Just because you are a workaholic doesn't mean everyone else can't have a life!"

"Come on Ana, you can't be telling me that you are not seeing anyone. Any guy with eyes should want you. It feels wrong to say this because I still remember the day you got your first period but seriously what happened in the last three years? You went from a pimply teenager to a bang, excuse me, beautiful young woman." Elliot gives me a weird eyebrow wiggle from across the table.

I just laugh it off, as I don't take compliments very well and the waiter knocks on the dining room door to announce the arrival of our entrée. Steak frites – my absolute favorite – there is a reason why I don't need to read the menu at restaurants. The boys start talking business and sports and I listen to Kate's stories about the last year.

"You might want to slow down on the wine – you should be sober through desserts at least – they have your favorite." Christian whispers in my ear and takes the wine glasses out of my hand. "That's already your fourth glass."

Accompanied by good friends and good food, I didn't think about how much wine I have been drinking. I blush and excuse myself to the ladies room. Kate quickly follows behind me.

"Steele! Come on fess up."

"About what?"

"Christian hasn't taken his eyes off of you the whole night. You blush and giggle at everything he says. Did the two of you finally happen?"

I look at her like she grew two heads. "What? No! You know we've been friends since –"

"Yeah yeah yeah friends since you were born. That doesn't mean shit."

"Really Kate, nothing is going on. I promise."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

When Kate and I return to the table, dessert is already being served – my ultimate guilty pleasure, white chocolate cake. Christian smiles at my reaction and stands up to push my chair in for me and sits back down in front of me in Kate's seat. Kate frowns and shrugs and takes Christian's seat next to me. I take my first bite of the cake and it is one of the best white chocolate cake I've had.

"Oh my god this is so good." I moan taking another big bite. I'll probably have to run an extra mile or two in the morning to burn off the cake but right now, it's worth every second of that run.

"Miss Kavanagh, unless Ana has decided to take our relationship to the next level, I believe it is my leg that your foot is attempting to play footsie with and I'm not sure I feel comfortable with that, especially with my brother right here."

Elliot lets out a big laugh, which sounds more like big howl, and Kate looks mortified. She doesn't realize Christian is making fun of the situation - _I mean how can she? His sense of humor is as dry as they come -_ until Christian starts laughing along Elliot.

"Oh shit I forgot to mention earlier - " Elliot begins with his mouth full of cake.

"Elliot, let's finish the food in our mouths before speaking?"

Elliot ignores Christian. "Guess who Kate and I ran into earlier? Paul freaking Clayton."

"Oh yeah! Elliot said you have some history. Do spill!" Kate practically jumps out of her seat.

"Paul Clayton… isn't that the boy from the hardware store?" Christian stares across the table.

"Bro seriously, can you stop speaking like you are 100?"

"Oh my god shut up you Grey boys! Can we let Ana speak?"

I roll my eyes and shrug. "There isn't much to tell! His family owns a few hardware stores around here so he used to help out his family. He went to my high school and we went to homecoming together and eventually prom in our senior year."

"What! I didn't know you went to prom with a hunk like that! I mean he wasn't my Elliot but he was some hot stuff. So he didn't get lucky like the majority of boys do on prom night?"

"What Ana here forgot to mention was that Christian caught Paul trying to kiss Ana in front of Ana's house and went thermonuclear. I mean I heard him yell from our house down the block." As soon as Elliot mentioned this incident, Christian glares. Elliot not taking the hint continues. "AND, banned Ana from seeing him ever again when he found out that wasn't the first kiss of the night."

"All right that's enough story telling. If everyone is finished with dessert, shall we head out?" Christian gets up from his seat and buttons his suit jacket.

Taylor pulls the car around first and we exchange our goodbyes outside. Christian opens the back door and lets me in first.

"Taylor, Escala."

I don't know if it's because of what Kate mentioned but I feel a strange awkward air in the car. I turn to peak at Christian and he's staring at me like I'm going to disappear if he looks away.

"What?"

"Nothing." He looks away and stares out the window but returns his gaze back at me with a frown. "Ana, let me ask you a question. Why are you not dating? You are young, beautiful and very successful. Am I working you too much?"

I smile and hold up my index finger to his frown line. "No you are not working me too much. I guess I just haven't found the right person yet. And Christian, you know you have ruined me for all other men."

He frowns again. "How so?"

"Well you are, by default, my standard of how a man should act. Since you go above and beyond whenever possible, I have sort of gotten used to it."

He continues to stare at me like he doesn't understand.

"Christian… when I was studying abroad for a semester, you had Sawyer fly on the private jet to bring me a Chipotle burrito because you know that's the first thing I crave when I'm feeling sick. I have become accustomed to not even bothering to look at the menu because you know better about what I want to eat on any given day than myself. That's pretty hard to live up to you know."

Christian finally laughs lightly and strokes the few strands of hair out of my face. "I do it because I want to and have the means to do it. Any man should go above and beyond if he.."

"Christian that's what I am saying. What you think is standard and what you have made accustomed to is not standard at all."

We finally arrive at Escala and I am secretly very glad to be getting off the car. There is a weird vibe between Christian and I and I'm sure he can feel it too. Once we get off the elevator, I run to the windows to admire the view. No matter how many times I look out the same window, the night view of Seattle is breathtaking.

Christian is always amused by my eagerness to look out the window. "Ana, no matter how many times you look out – the view is always the same."

"I don't know how you can live here and not look out the window every day. Ugh I could so get used to living with a view like this."

"So why don't you? There is one more penthouse apartment in this building. Say the word and I'll call the realtor."

I just laugh and walk back towards the kitchen where Christian is opening a bottle of dessert wine. He opens through each cabinet door from the left side of the kitchen in a search for wine glasses.

"Wine glasses are on the cabinet to your far right… no one more, up, yup that one right there."

Christian sits down on the stool across from me on the kitchen island.

"At dinner tomorrow with our fathers, I'm going to bring up your position in the company," Christian starts. "Our fathers started this company and named it Grey Steele Inc and they both maintained the position of President and CEO without ruining their friendship. I am going to suggest we do the same except I'd like to name you our COO."

I stare at him with my mouth open. He smiles and gently closes my jaw. "Christian!"

"When they retired together, they left the company to me but I know they were thinking that eventually, we would run it together. They kept the company running on a family business model so that we both could take over. The only reason I named you VP initially was so that you would get a little more experience and exposure before jumping into too many responsibilities."

"But Christian, I don't know a thing about being President or CEO. I'm perfectly happy in my current position, which already is too much."

"I know you don't care about formalities but as the company is named Grey Steele, the company is as much yours as it is mine. I'll be right next to you every step of the way. Trust me?"

"Of course I do Christian. But this is.."

"No buts, end of conversation. I'll run with you tomorrow morning so let's plan on getting up by 6:30 so we can be in the office by 9."

* * *

My morning and afternoon flies by quickly and before I realize, it's already past 5. I take my heels off and change into flats so I won't make any clicking noises and sneak quietly across the hallway between Christian's and my office. I open the door as quietly as I can and see Christian's leather office chair turned around away from the door. _Score!_

I hold onto the door so it closes without making any noise and quietly sneak from the door to about halfway to his desk when he waves his hands above his head without even turning around. _How does he always know?_ He turns around and I see he has his Bluetooth earpiece in and on a conference call.

"Yes I get that but really I don't fucking care what those fuckers have to say." Christian sighs and mouths 'one minute' to me before getting back to the pile of paper spread out on his desk. "They already agreed to the provisions in the last version of the contract and I don't intend to change it every time they fucking feel like it. Get them to sign."

Christian takes the earpiece off from his ears and slams it a little too hard on his desk. I rarely see Christian in his business mode – he has always had a soft side for me and he really tries to not get angry with me – though when he does, we fight like children.

"Ready to go?" Christian leads me out and Andrea already has the elevator called up to the floor.

"Thanks Andrea – go home. Oh and I need new headphones."

"Yes sir. Good night Ms. Steele and Mr. Grey."

"Is Grace cooking or is my mom? If it's mom, let's grab food on the way."

Christian laughs as he leads me out of the elevator to where Taylor is waiting with the car. "It's neither. They apparently went on a spa trip and decided to stay a few extra days. Gail is cooking tonight."

* * *

Dinner is wonderful, as usual. As dessert is being served – Fruit Tart – Christian's favorite, Christian brings up business.

"I know it has not been a year yet, but I am thinking of announcing Ana as the co-president and chief operating officer."

"That's wonderful Christian! I was hoping that would happen soon," Carrick remarks. "How about making the announcement and doing something special at 30th Anniversary Gala?"

"My exact thoughts dad. We'll make an announcement next week and celebrate at the gala."

"Don't you think Ana is too inexperienced?"

"Ray – Ana is doing a wonderful job. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think she could handle it. And you did do the same thing to me when I was fresh out of college."

"All right then. I'm sure you two kids can figure it out. Are you okay with this Ana?"

I nod and smile at dad. I knew they both would be supportive of whatever Christian and I decide but I didn't realize _how _supportive they would be. We discuss logistics for the gala through the dessert and before I know it, Christian has already emailed the necessary employees regarding the changes to be made.

In the car ride back home, Christian fidgets as if he is nervous. I know Christian and he never gets nervous.

"What's wrong Christian?"

"Nothing."

I frown at him as he continues to fidget. He sighs and takes out a red Cartier box from his suit jacket.

"Okay… so since I knew that we were going to celebrate at the gala, I got you a little something to wear." Christian opens the box and inside, there is a beautiful necklace with diamond embellishments all around. I know when to object gifts and when not to, and this seems like a time I shouldn't so I smile back at him.

"Thank you Christian. It's beautiful."

"So does this mean you'll wear it to the gala?"

"Of course Christian. I love it."

"Okay… Anastasia…will you accompany me to the gala, as my date?"


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

_CPOV_

"Christian, of course I will. You know you don't even need to ask. Why so serious though?" She stares and giggles.

She doesn't realize I personally spent two hours at Cartier choosing that necklace or that I spent the whole day agonizing over what and how to say it. Of course she doesn't, she thinks I'm asking as her business partner, as her lifelong friend. Is it possible that I am the crazy one feeling this way?

I think I have always been in love with Ana. It may have been a different form of love from when we were children, teenagers, and now but the feeling has always been there.

We were apart for the majority of the last 8 years or so – due to our age difference, I was away at Harvard for 4 years and by the time I came back and got settled back in Seattle, Ana went off to Stanford for 4 years. With every break she came home, Ana seemed to develop to become more and more beautiful until that day when the two of us settled back in Seattle, she walked into my office and I knew she was it. She was and is the love of my life. I was just blinded by our long history, too stupid to realize my own feelings. And I, Christian Grey, do not do stupid.

"Christian? Anyone in there?"

"Uh yeah… so I'm asking you to be my date."

"Uh I know... and I said yes."

I run my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Christian, what's the big deal? I've seen the pictures, it's not like I'm the first date you are ever bringing to one of these things. It makes sense for the two of us to go together. You'll probably be the best looking man there anyway and I know you can't do better than me." Ana smiles and thinks she's being funny but really, she doesn't know that she's telling the truth.

"Nothing, I've been stressed about some other things. Anyway, what is on the agenda for this weekend? I need to work a little bit but otherwise we can do whatever your heart desires."

"I am picking back up our tradition of weekly Saturday brunch with Kate tomorrow and as soon as she hears about this gala, she's going to want to go shopping. Can you do me a favor and call Caroline for me please? Or I'm going to be stuck at Neimans for the rest of the weekend. After that, you can come rescue me."

"Sounds perfect. I can work during the day and will be your knight in shining armor around 3?"

Ana laughs. "Perfect! But Christian, I'm a little worried. Am I eating up too much of your time? I mean don't get me wrong, you have always been my favorite person to hang out with but I don't want you to feel like you have to spend every weekend with me. Ever since last fall, it seems like you've been only hanging out with me and I don't want to be like that annoying friend you can't get rid of."

"What the fuck Ana! No! Not only are you my favorite person as well but I'm sure you know, I am not the most sociable person in Seattle."

"Certainly not the most sociable but definitely the most eligible bachelor…seemed like you had your share of brunette bimbos."

"Ana"

"Christian Grey, you do NOT get to Anastasia me when I say things you don't like!"

Ana laughs as she takes her shoes off and puts her feet up on the car seat. "Taylor, can we stop by a 7-11 on the way home? I want to stop by a RedBox and get a movie to watch tonight."

"Yes mam."

"As long as it's not one of those chick flicks, I'm joining you."

"No one invited you Grey."

Ana, being the most indecisive person in the world, takes 20 minutes flipping through all the movies available before settling on a movie. Though being a little sassy with me all day, she chooses a horror film to my liking and with one dirty look from her I put away my wallet. I can deal with the most powerful companies and businessman in the world but Anastasia Steele has me under siege. Once we get back in the car and Taylor begins driving again, Ana lies down on my lap.

"Hey didn't I give you all the passwords to my accounts? I have Netflix, Hulu, HBO, and whatever new thing that came out that Barney signs me up for."

"I do… just too many choices on those things so I never end up making my decision. Plus I love stopping by 7-11 with you. Reminds me of the time I caught you and Elliot smoking – the look on your faces."

"And Elliot and I catching you smoking or at least trying to just few years after that."

Ana and I start laughing and by the time we finish exchanging embarrassing stories, Taylor pulls up to Ana's apartment complex. I really need to convince her to move. She needs to live at Escala with me.

"Sir, there is a man lurking around Ms. Steele's door. Stay inside the car."

Taylor rushes out of the car and approaches Ana's apartment complex with caution. Ana has gotten up from my lap and stares out the window with me.

"Oh my god that's Paul!"

Ana rushes out of the car before I can say anything to stop her. "Taylor! Stop! I know him!"

Knowing Taylor, he doesn't back off all the way but slightly retreats so Ana can walk through. Paul Clayton? What the fuck is he doing here at this hour? I get out of the car too and practice breathing in and out calmly to keep my composure. Paul hugs Ana, a little too closely for my liking, and sees me over her shoulders.

"Christian." He reluctantly lets go of Ana and extends his hands out to shake. "I see your friendship has not changed."

"Paul." I reach out to shake it back and both of us shake a little too hard, unwilling to give up and let go first. "Of course not, it has only deepened."

Ana looks at me, then at Paul, then back at me as she assesses the situation. "Okay boys! Both of you, come on in."

Ana shakes her head as she opens her door and I hear her mutter "boys and their pissing contest." I was looking forward to having an intimate movie night with Ana and this fool has to ruin it.

"Ana, I'm going to check my email really quick. I'll be in your room. You two kids catch up."

I leave Ana's door wide open so I can eavesdrop – how can I leave them alone? – and quickly check through my messages. Fuck fuck fuck! The Japan contract has gone the exact opposite of where it should have headed. I check my phone and I have 5 missed calls. Fuck.

"Christian! Where the hell have you been? Have you seen the emails?"

"Ros, how the fuck did this happen in just few hours?"

"I'm on my way into the office. How far are you?"

"I'll be there soon."

I sit quietly on Ana's desk listening to Ana and Paul. Their conversations are pretty normal, considering they used to be friends and have not seen each other since high school graduation. Do I take Ana back to work and ruin her weekend too? I pace back and fourth, coming up with the only solution that would put me at ease.

"Yo Bro!"

"Elliot, I need a favor."

"This better be fucking good. If you are telling me to go abroad again, I'm hanging up."

"No, I'm at Ana's right now…"

"Okay, correction. If you are calling me for a condom I'm coming over just to kick your ass."

"No fucker. I'll explain later but can you just come over and keep Ana some company?"

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Nothing! I just need to go back to the office for a few hours and fucking Paul Clayton is here and I don't want to leave him here alone with her."

There is silence on Elliot's line. "Is this for you or for Ana? Never mind… I'll be over in 10."

With a sigh of relief, I say my farewell to Ana and Paul, who quite frankly looks excited enough to jump out of his chair at my leaving, and reluctantly leave Ana behind. Once I'm in the car and on the way back to the office, I search through my contacts and find what I am looking for.

"Yes this is Christian Grey and I'm inquiring about the second penthouse at the Escala."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I'm super late so I'm very sorry! Unexpected work traveling came up so I was out of pocket for the whole week. And I know this is not the way you all were hoping the chapter would flow but just be patient! :) Thank you all for reading and all your feedback - I really appreciate it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

_Back to APOV…_

It seems like Paul hasn't changed since high school – still handsome and nervous around me as the day he asked me to prom. Compared to all the suited men I have surrounding me recently, Paul looks very casual in just simple jeans and a white shirt. He sits awkwardly on the kitchen stool – the stool being too low for his height.

"So Ana, I have to admit, I did something creepy." Paul admits scratching his head and I stare at him with one crooked eyebrow. "When I heard you were back in town from Elliot, I knew I had to see you but I didn't know how to contact you."

"… Okay… Go on…"

"So since I was the class president in our senior year, I am on the alumni committee for our school so I pulled your file and found that your address was updated."

"Using your presidential powers to find me, eh?" I laugh. "Creepy but I'll forgive you."

I am startled by several sudden loud knocks on the door.

"Christian must have forgotten something." I say as I unlock the door. "Elliot! What are you doing here?"

He makes his way in to my apartment without an answer and plops down on the sofa like his living room and puts his feet up on my brand new coffee table. Elliot has always been the older brother figure in my life. While Christian made a very clear distinction that I am no sister of his, Elliot treated me just like he treated Mia – with his annoying but sometimes endearing older brother qualities. He has not said a word and yet half sits, half lies on my sofa staring intensely between Paul and I.

"I need to talk to you. I'm really sorry to interrupt but could you guys catch up another time?"

"Um yeah sure. Ana, it was really great seeing you again." Paul reluctantly gets up from his seat and fidgets with my business card in hand. "Is it okay if I call you sometime?"

"Yeah, of course! Sorry about kicking you out. I guess it's important."

He gives me quick hug and when it starts to feel a little long, I hear Elliot fake-coughing from the sofa. I give him my warning stare and see Paul out the door.

"This better be good." I say as I lock the door.

Elliot smiles innocently and motions with his chin to come sit on the sofa. I roll my eyes and sit down next to him.

"I need your help," Elliot starts and I give him a startled look – this is the first time he has _ever_ asked me for help. "I want to ask Kate to marry me."

"What!? Seriously? Oh my god! That's awesome!" I jump up and down from my seat. I knew it would have happened eventually but I did not realize Elliot Grey would settle down so soon.

Elliot had his share of "female companionship" as he liked to call it before meeting Kate. Since he was about 15, it seemed like he went out with a different girl every weekend. He was the star quarterback in high school and won every popular vote in school from homecoming king to prom king and even class president one year (according to Christian, that year was a shit show). With his curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes on top of his social status in school, I'm sure it wasn't hard for him to woo any girl he wanted and there was no doubt he used it to his advantage. When he and Christian visited Stanford during move-in day, I caught him eyeing Kate and he swore to me that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the relationship with my new roommate. Even after I caught them sneaking behind my back, I was nervous that Elliot would go back to his old ways.

"Well I think it's about time… and I did take her abroad with me for almost two years. If I don't ask soon, I think her dad would seriously consider castration."

"Um yeah I remember he wasn't too happy with Kate or you… or me in fact."

"Anyway, I actually have the ring. There was this ring that Kate really liked at a shop in London so Christian made arrangements to have that flown in."

"Christian knew and didn't tell me?!"

"You know how good he is at keeping secrets. Focus! I'm going to ask her the day of the gala before the ceremonies start so I need you to do two things. Make sure she picks a good dress for the gala – Jose is going to be taking pictures secretly and she's going to kill me if she's not in the perfect dress. And second, bring her to the gala an hour early from the shop."

"Okay! Easy enough… Wait, why am I the last one to find about this? I find out AFTER Jose?"

"Because Ana, you are terrible at keeping secrets."

* * *

**From:** Grey, Christian  
**Sent:** Saturday, March 14, 2015 12:24 AM  
**To:** Steele, Anastasia  
**Subject:** Sleeping?

Japanese contract situation has been successfully resolved. I thought becoming CEO meant not having to do this myself on a Friday night. Are you sleeping or shall I come over to keep you company for the movie? I'm feeling extra generous and will even check under your bed for monsters after the movie.

* * *

**From:** Steele, Anastasia  
**Sent:** Saturday, March 14, 2015 12:27 AM  
**To:** Grey, Christian  
**Subject:** RE: Scary movie time

Please come… I haven't even started yet and already fearing the monsters.

* * *

I hear keys jingling outside my door and Christian appears with his spare keys.

"Were you emailing me from the door?"

"No, from the car. I just ran up here."

"What if I said to not come?"

He chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Oh please Ana, like you could watch this by yourself."

He takes his navy blue suit jacket off and sits next to me on the couch.

"Actually can we watch it on the TV in my room? You change into something more comfortable too, I think your sweats are somewhere in my closet."

Christian hesitates but nods and leads the way to my bedroom. I jump up on my bed and get in on the wall side of the bed. Christian looks through my closet until he finds a pair of his sweatpants and one of my extra large one-size-fits-all type of shirts from back in college.

Dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, Christian looks relaxed and just like any other 27-year-old man. Well may be not just like any other… With gray eyes that appear to look into one's soul and sharp face features, he definitely does not look like any other man. His tall broad frame makes even sweats and a red Stanford shirt look as good as all his tailored suits.

"Like what you see?" With a raised eyebrow and his trademark smirk, he gets in the bed next to me and turns the movie on. The only reason I would ever watch a scary movie is for this man right here. And only 30 minutes in to the movie, I am already snuggled in Christian's embrace, turning my head into his chest every other scene. And I vow, like every time I watch a scary movie, to never watch a scary movie ever again.

...

It's hot and I can't move. The sun is shining directly on my face and I am trying to turn but I physically cannot move. I open my eyes and when my vision comes into focus, I see Christian with his right arm and leg draped over me, hanging on for dear life. I have to admit, this is the first time we slept in the same bed in all the years of our friendship and I would have never guessed Christian Grey to be a hugger in his slumber.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Grey. Someone is a little too happy to see me this morning – well maybe it's the morning thing and not specifically me but either way I can feel it against my leg."

Christian swings his legs back and turns his whole body away from me. "Shit, sorry."

"It's okay, I hear that's a regular occurrence for you all. You just happened to verify it for me. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yup, I haven't slept this well in a long time. And don't be coy with me Steele. You can't be telling me that not a single boyfriend of yours have tried to use morning wood to get sex bright and early."

"I'm not being coy…" I reply. "You are just the first male I've shared a bed with."

Christian looks back at me with wide eyes. "No fucking way! Are you telling me you are a virgin? No fucking way!"

I can feel my face getting warmer and redder so I pull up the blanket over my face hoping he will go away. "I can still feel you staring at me, go away."

Christian pulls the blanket away from my face and he stares into my eyes. He's not going to let this go until I answer him. "Fine! Yes! There I answered you. Not that it's any of your business. Ya happy? Now leave me be!"

"Why.. no what… no… how did you manage to fend off all your admirers?"

I shrug. "Just because they wanted it doesn't mean I wanted it. As corny and out dated as it may sound, I wanted to save it for someone special."

"Poor ex-boyfriends." He laughs loudly. Why is he so happy this morning? "What do you mean by wanted? Now you don't want to save it?"

I shrug again. "I dunno… I'm starting to think that I'm the only one that feels that way and you can't blame a girl for being a little curious."

Christian gets up from the bed and turns to face me. "Well any time you want it, I'm right here."

He winks and walks out of the bedroom leaving me stunned. _What the hell just happened here? _

"Steele! Elliot says he's joining for brunch so I'm coming too."

* * *

As I'm walking into the restaurant for my brunch date with Kate, my phone rings with an unknown local number.

"Ana Steele."

_"__Hey Ana, it's Paul… Paul Clayton." _

"Oh hey Paul! So sorry again for last night – turns out that Elliot did have some important news."

I see Kate and Elliot already seated at the table so I wave and point to my phone.

_"__It's no problem… hey listen, so it was really great seeing you again. I was wondering if you are free for dinner tonight?" _

"Um… sure! How is 6?"

_"__6 is perfect. I'll come pick you up." _

All eyes are on me as I wrap up my phone call.

"And may I ask who that was?" Kate says eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh it was Paul. He wants to get dinner."

"And bro, what's up with wearing a suit to brunch? Or do you not own any casual clothing?"

"I fell asleep at Ana's last night after watching a movie and we came straight here."

Elliot and Kate exchange a knowing glance so Christian and I do the same. I change the subject and bring up the gala and as I had predicted and much to Elliot's delight, Kate brings up shopping for immediately after brunch.

Brunch passes by uneventfully and Kate practically drags me over to Neiman Marcus where Caroline waits with two full racks full of dresses. As we walk in, Kate has already picked out an assortment of dresses to try on ranging from miniscule to long and simple to glitters. I look through the dresses carefully and pick out a few simple dresses. Kate catches me right before I am about to go into the dressing room.

"Steele! You need to put those dresses down right now and go for this one. This is the one."

She hands me a black strapless, full-length dress that seems to be reasonable so I go to my dressing room to try it on. Once I try the dress on, I realize I was mistaken. Although the dress is a full-length, the slit goes all the way up the right leg just dangerously before the pelvic bone – one slip and we could all have a disaster.

"Come on out Steele!"

Because I know Kate will come barging in if I don't go out, I reluctantly step out from the dressing room and Kate's jaws drop to the floor.

"Oh my god! Yes! That's _the _dress. Christian is going to be salivating all night."

I roll my eyes at her. "The slit is way too far up! I can't wear this!"

"Yes you can and you will! You look gorgeous in that dress. Just look in the mirror."

I do and I have to admit the Versace dress is beautiful. The dress is all black and the top of the dress is asymmetrical, which will hopefully hide my cleavage or the lack thereof. The dress is tight at the waist and flows down naturally and with the slit, it is a very simple but at the same time not simple dress that only Versace can pull off. I have to admit it would go beautifully with the intricate necklace from Christian.

Kate has chosen a glittery strapless Armani Prive dress that is decorated with mother of pearl like patterns all throughout the length and crystals on the diagonal patterns. I don't have to ask to know that this is _the _dress. Kate looks absolutely stunning in the dress and I know Elliot is going to have a problem keeping his hands off of her all night.

"Oh Ana, I have a feeling that this gala is going to be life changing."

* * *

**Author's Note****: **** As always, thank you all for reading and providing input. All your comments and messages def helps me to keep going! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello all and again, thanks for reading and providing your feedback! I know this has been a very slow paced story, but I promise _something_ will happen very soon! Hang tight! Next update will come this weekend!**

* * *

**06**

_Christian walks very slowly towards me loosening his tie. I step backwards slowly, matching his strides until I hit the wall behind me. Christian smirks and stares into my eyes, his eyes with dark, filled with lust. When he reaches me, he places both hands against the wall around my head, closing me in between his body and the wall. He leans down so his face is just inches away from mine._

_"Anastasia." _

_Slowly, he caresses my face and brings his lips down to mine stopping just as our lips are about to touch. He breathes in and finally presses his lips against mine and moans at the sensation. I tentatively kiss him back too and as soon as he feels me kissing him back, he takes his chance and I feel his tongue in between my lips, exploring around my mouth. I moan at the sensation and Christian takes his cue to press his body closer to mine. Trapped between the wall and his body, I can feel every muscle and his erection standing proud. I run my hands down his broad back and he takes my hands pinning it above my head with just his left hand. As the kiss deepens, his right hand runs all over my body coming to a stop on the small of my back and pushing me into to him._

_"Christian." _

_He bites my bottom lip before pulling his lips away from mine. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time Anastasia."_

I wake up with a jolt and it takes me a few minutes to get my breathing back to normal and make sense of reality.

One - I fell asleep on my sofa after shopping with Kate.

Two - What the fuck was that dream?

Three - It's only 5:45 so I didn't miss my dinner appointment yet.

Four_ \- Shit, it's 5:45. _

I run around the apartment brushing my teeth and trying to find the black jeans I wore last weekend while also trying to take control of my hair. I'm not naïve enough to think that Paul reached out to be my friend again. While I may not see our relationship going further than friendship, I still have to look somewhat presentable.

At 6 o'clock on the dot, there is a knock on my door and Paul stands there with a bouquet of wildflowers.

"Thank you Paul! Here let me just put this in a vase really quick."

Paul has chosen a small Asian-fusion restaurant for dinner. In the car ride to the restaurant, we had a chance to catch up a bit more. After graduating from Princeton, he worked as an investment consultant for two months in New York, which was enough for him to want to move back to Seattle. Big-city, high-stress job was not for Paul – I couldn't imagine him anywhere but at Clayton's Hardware Store.

"So Paul, do you know what's good here? What should I order? So many options!"

"Um… I hear the short ribs are pretty good or the dim sums too I think. The rolls sound good too."

I realize again how much Christian spoils me and am a little embarrassed that I expected Paul to know the answer. I smile at him and choose the short ribs when the waitress comes around.

"How's the job? I can't believe you are the President of Grey Steele! I mean I figured eventually but wow, I can't even imagine."

"It's been difficult but Christian has been a huge lifesaver, of course. I guess I should really be thankful that I was fortunate enough."

"So are you and Christian together now?"

"Oh! No! We are just friends, well I guess now business partners. You now how long we go back."

"Right... friends. So no one has swept you off your feet?"

"Nope, I guess not." I laugh. "Although, I can't decide if that's a good or bad thing."

"Well Ana, I'm sure you know how I felt about you in high school. And I want to tell you that it hasn't changed."

"Paul…"

"No, just hear me out." He sighs and puts his fork down. "I was, have been, and am still very much infatuated with you Ana. Even though we lost touch during college, I never forgot about you and if you would give me the chance, I would like to be that special one in your life."

I sigh and drink a sip from my water. "Paul, I don't know what to say. I really did value our friendship and I would very much like to catch up. But I just don't feel the same as you and I don't want to string you along or force you into friendship."

"That's okay Ana and of course, I will always be a friend. Let's just focus on being friends again."

Am I being an idiot? Probably. I really did not have a solid reason to think of for rejecting his offer. He is one of the nicest man I have met and he's had a crush on me for the longest time – why couldn't I be normal and say yes? I don't even know what is holding me back.

* * *

The weeks before the gala flies by quicker than I can catch up. Since our movie night few weeks back, I have not seen Christian outside of work and even at work, he is only business. _I wonder if he got a girlfriend._

There is so much work to be done at Grey Steele, but Kate drags me to spa day in preparation for the gala. I get on two conference calls on the way to the spa, followed up by countless emails on the iPad in the spa waiting room. I have the spa gowns on but finishing up an email to Christian and the legal team.

"Anastasia Rose Steele! If you do not put that iPad down this instant, I'm throwing it in spa pool."

"Let me just finish this email!" I am typing furiously because that look on Kate's face says she is serious. I've known her long enough to know that she really will throw it in the pool. "Okay, done! I'm ready. What are we doing?"

"Ms. Steele and Ms. Kavanagh, we will first start with a foot ritual to warm up and relax your bodies followed by a full body exfoliation and massage. We'll also do an intensive facial, customized for your skin concerns we have on file and afterwards you can enjoy our spa pools and shower. We will be serving some passed hors d'oeuvres at about that point in your appointment on your private terrace followed by manicure and pedicure. Will that be all?"

"I need… no we'll both need a wax somewhere in that schedule."

"Certainly Ms. Kavanagh, I'll talk to the scheduling managers and rearrange to fit your needs. If you would follow me please, we'll go ahead with your foot rituals first."

"And why do _I _need a wax?" I whisper.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later."

* * *

**From:** Grey, Christian  
**Sent:** Thursday, April 9, 2015 11:40 AM  
**To:** Steele, Anastasia  
**Subject:** Lunch?

My lunch meeting just got canceled. Lunch in my office?

* * *

**From:** Grey, Christian  
**Sent:** Thursday, April 9, 2015 12:43 PM  
**To:** Steele, Anastasia  
**Subject:** Or not?

I assume from the lack of response that you stepped out for lunch? With which of your many admirers are you with on this beautiful day?

* * *

**From:** Grey, Christian  
**Sent:** Thursday, April 9, 2015 1:22 PM  
**To:** Steele, Anastasia  
**Subject:** Hello?

While I certainly do not enforce an hour lunch break rule on my executives, I do worry when I don't hear from you for more than an hour. Will you just reply or text me back?

* * *

**From:** Grey, Christian  
**Sent:** Thursday, April 9, 2015 2:20 PM  
**To:** Steele, Anastasia  
**Subject:** Anastasia Steele!

Now you are starting to make me really worry. Anastasia, you know how I get when I worry.

* * *

**From:** Grey, Christian  
**Sent:** Thursday, April 9, 2015 3:27 PM  
**To:** Steele, Anastasia  
**Subject:** Where are you?

Anastasia,

You were on the late morning conference calls but not from the office.

You are not in your office but your car is still in the garage.

You are not at home.

You are not answering your cell or Blackberry.

You are not replying to any of my texts or emails.

You have been radio silent on email chains for the last 4 hours and 45 minutes.

I have run out of options. Where the fuck are you? If I don't hear from you in the next 10 minutes, I'm sending out my search crew and I know you won't be happy and I'm already not happy.

* * *

**From:** Steele, Anastasia  
**Sent:** Thursday, April 9, 2015 3:35 PM  
**To:** Grey, Christian  
**Subject:** RE: Where are you?

OH MY GOD CHILL. I'M RIGHT HERE. Cancel the search crew.

If you would recall, I told you last week that I had a spa appointment with Kate.

What's going on? I didn't have anything else on my calendar for the afternoon so I don't think I missed much?

* * *

**From:** Grey, Christian  
**Sent:** Thursday, April 9, 2015 3:35 PM  
**To:** Steele, Anastasia  
**Subject:** No you didn't…

You certainly did not tell me you had a spa appointment. And what kind of spa appointment takes five fucking hours?

I didn't know where you were. You know I worry about you.

* * *

**From:** Steele, Anastasia  
**Sent:** Thursday, April 9, 2015 3:37 PM  
**To:** Grey, Christian  
**Subject:** Yes I did…

As I keep telling you, stop worrying so much. And you certainly don't want to know why it takes five hours. I'm on my way back in the office so I will stop by your office Mr. Grey.

* * *

**From:** Grey, Christian  
**Sent:** Thursday, April 9, 2015 3:38 PM  
**To:** Steele, Anastasia  
**Subject:** Please do

* * *

When I get off the elevators on the top floor, I make a right instead of a left to barge into Christian's office.

"I'm here in ONE piece! Happy now?" I am glaring from the door.

"Not quite but a little better. If you would just fucking listen to me and get an assistant, I would know where you are."

I roll my eyes at him as I walk further into his office and settle in the seat across from his desk. "I have Andrea."

"Andrea is my assistant and can't handle both of our calendars. You need to get your own."

"Now that you have seen me in one piece, may I go back to my office?"

"One more thing. What are you doing after work?"

"Nothing." I shrug. "Oh wait, I need to go see an apartment after work. My lease expires in a couple months so I need to start looking for a place. And since you insisted on such a generous raise, I am going to put on my big girl panties and buy a place."

"Your big girl what?" Christian starts laughing. "And cancel that appointment. I need to take you somewhere."

"Where? You know I hate surprises!"

"No, you love surprises, you just hate waiting for it."

* * *

Christian and I leave Grey Steele around 6 and we take my car since it is Taylor's night off. He insists on driving and I try to argue but I lose the argument with just one look from Christian. I know he's still a little mad at me so I try to be on my best behavior.

"I never asked, how was spa day?"

"Good! Lots of massages, exfoliations, waxing, manis, pedis…" I'm responding mindlessly as I stare out the window trying to figure out where we are going.

"Waxing? Why the hell do you need a wax for?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you need a wax Anastasia? Are things going that well with Paul?"

"Oh! Oh noooo… Paul and I are just friends. I don't know Kate insisted I need it." I am still trying to figure out where we are going. "Christian, why are we going to Escala?"

Christian doesn't answer me and continues to drive down toward the parking garage. He does not park in my usual parking spot but closer to where he parks in the residence area.

"Come." He gently takes my elbow and leads me towards the pent house elevators but he turns the key to the elevator next to his.

"I know you are going to freak out about this before I can finish so promise me you will hear me out."

"Okay, I promise."

The elevator opens to an empty pent house. The floor plan is mirror reverse of Christian's pent house.

"I know how you love the Seattle night view from my windows. I think this one has better views." Christian takes my elbow again and leads me towards the floor to ceiling windows.

"So you bought this place for the slightly better view?"

"No Ana, I bought this for you."

"What?" I scream out. "You bought me an apartment? Christian Trevelyan Grey!"

"You promised." He whispers so I shut my mouth. "I knew you would act like this so no I did not buy this place _completely_. I just put a down payment for this apartment for you. Before you say anything else we make the same salary so yes you can afford it and since you said yourself that you are going to put your big girl panties on… Well, here is _the _ultimate big girl panties."

"Christian… I don't know what to say. I didn't even know this place was even available."

Christian smiles and doesn't say anything.

"I see how it is… It wasn't initially but you made it available."

He nods slightly inspecting my expression and I can't help but laugh. He visibly relaxes and laughs along with me. I feel slightly bad because I know this is one of the ways Christian expresses his feelings and I always make a big fuss over it, not that it has stopped him from buying extraordinary gifts every special occasion.

"Thank you Christian, really. I don't know what else to say and it doesn't seem enough but thank you."

"My pleasure Ana. Truly."

"Now I'm going to have to think extra long about your birthday present."

"You know I ask for only one thing every year – _you_."


	7. Chapter 7

**07**

_CPOV_

"You know I ask for only one thing every year – _you_."

Ana laughs. "You already have me silly."

"Ana…" I sigh running my fingers through my hair.

"Stop. You are going to go bald by the time you are 40!" Ana takes my hand away from my hair and holds it in her hands. "Talk to me Christian."

"Ana, tell me something. Have you ever thought of taking our relationship further?"

Ana fidgets with my fingers in her hands. "Honestly? I can't say that I haven't thought about it. Didn't you know, I had the biggest crush on you when you were in high school?"

"Ana, not like that – not a crush when you were 13. I'm talking about more, now."

"Of course it has crossed my mind Christian, but I don't want to ever jeopardize our friendship." Ana chews at her bottom lip. "You are too important to me to lose. Lead the way on the rest of the house tour?"

Ana gives me her sweet smile and I know I cannot ever deny her. But now that I know she has given the possibility of us some thought, I'll just have to be very convincing.

* * *

I run through my short speech one last time in the shower. I never get nervous, even for public speaking but then again, this is all for Ana. I am ecstatic that Ana will be living right next door and I cannot wait until she moves in. Now I can see her at home, at work, after work - any time, as many times as I please. When I get out of the shower, Elliot is in a tuxedo pacing nervously around my living room.

"Dude, would you please stop going around in circles? You are making me dizzy. It's not like she's going to say no."

"I know, I know. But it's still nerve-racking! Maybe I should text Ana and see if they are on schedule."

"My god Elliot, just sit. I'll call Ana." Shaking my head, I dial Ana's cell. We left things off a bit awkward two nights ago, so I'm hoping she won't avoid my calls.

_"__Christian! Kate just went in the bathroom so I only have a minute. She is all done with her makeup, she just needs her hair done." _

"Ana, please tell me that means you ladies are on schedule. Elliot is going insane here. Literally. He's walking around in circles!"

Ana giggles. Oh God, I miss her already. _"You can tell Elliot we are right on schedule and we'll be at the hotel right at 5:00. Gotta go!"_

The news relaxes Elliot enough to make him sit down on the sofa, but he still fidgets with every item in his vicinity.

"El, seriously you need to calm the fuck down. I'm going to put on my tux and Taylor will drive us to the hotel, you'll do your thing, Kate will say yes and as soon as Ana's intros are done, I'll let you two make your escape. Andrea booked the presidential suite for the night for you two."

Taylor drives Elliot and I over to the Four Seasons Seattle. Elliot remains silent on the entire ride, probably the longest he has ever been silent, and so I take the chance and repeat my speech once more in my head. Throughout my somewhat short professional career, I must have given numerous speeches and presentations to bigger audiences. Yet, this short simple speech introducing Ana to my employees as my official partner makes me so nervous I sneaked a mini bottle of Scotch in my tux jacket in case of emergency.

As we arrive at the hotel, the hotel management team greets us at the door and leads us to the Garden and Glass Tour opening up the hotel in May. The venue has been set up with more flowers and candles than I can count and the late afternoon sun reflects on the glass in the perfect angle, illuminating the entire space. Elliot checks each detail carefully to make sure everything is flawless. Throughout today, I've caught him checking his pockets for the ring 15 times.

_Grey, we are T-5 minutes._

"El! They are 5 minutes out!"

The management team once again escorts Ana, Mia and Kate to the Garden and Glass Tour. And Ana looks absolutely breathtaking in her black dress that offset her skin color. The dress flows down her figure and I scowl at that slit that goes too high to my liking. _Mine! _The gems in her shoes match perfectly with the necklace I gave her – I really wasn't sure if she would wear it and I'm jumping inside at the fact that she did. I see Jose admiring from the corner of my eyes and glare at the boy. Ana typically does not wear much make up if any at all, and while I love the non-dressed up Ana, it's also a treat to see Ana this way. Ana and I meet eyes and she blushes slightly looking away. I want to get up from my hiding spot and marvel at her but it will have to wait. Upon reaching the doors, Mia excuses herself to the restroom while Ana receives a call from me regarding the gala leaving Kate alone in the tour. The three of us hide out behind the biggest shrub we can find.

"Kate Kavanagh."

"Elliot baby! What's going on?"

"Kate Kavanagh, the love of my life. The first time I saw you on move in day, I knew I had to have you. Since you joined me on my trip overseas, I have been the happiest man alive. I may not have been the best boyfriend, I probably will not be the best husband and I know that I will screw up along the way but if I have you with me, I know I will eventually end up in the right path. Katherine Kavanagh, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh my god yes!"

Elliot slips the ring on her fingers and Mia shrieks running toward the couple in embrace. I help Ana up from her hiding spot and join the newly engaged couple.

"Congratulations bro." Elliot pulls me up in his embrace and I let him this time. It's his big day.

Ana and Kate are marveling over the ring, the proposal, the flowers, and anything that seems to come into their vision. If there is a manual on how to get Ana to say yes, I would pay all the money in my accounts for that knowledge.

"Ladies, I know it's all very exciting but we must be present at the gala. Shall we?" I hold out my arms for Ana to link.

"Ms. Steele, you look breathtaking tonight," I begin as we walk towards the ballroom. "But I must say, that slit is very dangerous. Are you going to be careful tonight?"

"Of course Mr. Grey. And I must say, you clean up very well."

When we get to the ballroom, there is the handful of the allotted press in the front to take pictures. Ana and I pause at the step and repeat to take pictures before stepping inside. The ballroom is a sea of grey with grey satin chair covers and white tablecloths. The chandeliers are lit halfway giving the space enough light but a bit of ambiance and there are already a big crowd of attendees in their seats or wandering around the room. As Ana and I make our way towards our table, we say our greetings to other executives and finally take our seats where our parents are already sitting.

My father and Ray speak first on their thoughts about the anniversary, how they started the company and how thankful they are for the big success. They then turn the microphone over to me and I stand looking at Ana. She smiles and gives me a wink. Did she just wink at me?

I go up to the podium and let out a deep breath before beginning, my eyes remaining on Ana.

"Thank you for the introductions Mr. Grey and Mr. Steele. I am honored to be following in their footsteps to lead Grey Steele Inc. It has been quite an adventure. I was lucky enough to work under the former CEOs and learn from their visions and inspirations for this company. I am truly honored to be leading Grey Steele as we celebrate the anniversary of Grey Steele Inc. They built this company from the start with just one employee and in just thirty years, they grew the company to a global corporation. I would be lying if I told everyone here that I wasn't terrified when our founding CEOs announced their retirement. But thankfully, just as the two former CEOs had each other, I had my partner. The lovely Ms. Anastasia Steele joined us after much persuasion on my part - yes, I had to win her over to convince her to take our offer versus another even though her name was already on the door. And once she accepted, she surprised everyone here with her intelligence, quick thinking and work ethics. I don't like to flatter others easily but I like to give credit when it is due – we have had a fantastic year thanks to her. I would like to take this opportunity with all our employees and friends gathered here to formally make the announcement that Ms. Anastasia Steele is officially Grey Steele Inc's new Chief Operating Officer and my new co-president. Please join me in welcoming Ms. Anastasia Steele to her new role."

The crowd applauses and Ana comes up to the podium and I give her a quick peck on her cheek. The rest of Ana's speech is a blur. I am concentrating on just Ana and how breathtaking she looks tonight. I admire her from head to toes and before I realize, the crowd is applauding her as she walks down back to her seat. Dinner is served promptly and the subject of our table is Elliot and Kate's engagement. Elliot breaks out into a big smile every time someone comes by to congratulate the engagement and I can't feel but feel slightly jealous at what they have.

Just as I promised, I let Elliot and Kate off the hook for the rest of the gala as I'm sure they want to celebrate in private.

"Will you do me the honors Ms. Steele?" I hold out my hand and nod towards the dance floor.

I see my mother and Carla making eye contact across the table. They have always made it clear they would like for Ana and I to end up together – not that I have complaints about it now.

"You look beautiful tonight." I put my arm around Ana's waist and hold her hand with the other.

"Are you trying to seduce me Christian?" She smiles leaning closer toward me.

"That depends… Is it working?"

"I think you already know the answer Christian." Ana laughs and leans her head on my chest. I can smell a mix of her shampoo and perfume and it is intoxicating. I look up and see others dancing around us but when I look at Ana, it is as if we are in our own world. "You know Christian, I've been thinking about what you said the other day? About us?"

"Yes?" I can feel my heart beat faster – I hope she can't hear that.

"Is that something you feel for me? More than friendship?"

"I think you already know the answer Anastasia."

She stops dancing and looks up at me. From her face expressions, I can't tell what is going through that pretty little head of hers.

"Christian…" Ana whispers, barely audible. "Kiss me."

I look around and grab her wrists guiding her out of the ballroom. As we make our way out of the ballroom, I call Taylor to bring the car around and say swift farewells to the other executives and our parents. Once we are out of the ballroom, I look back and see Ana struggling to keep up with me in her high heels. Without warning, I pick her up and walk faster toward the hotel exit.

"Christian! Let me down! I can walk!"

I look back and around the hotel hallway and when I don't see anyone coming our way, I put her down against the wall. Before she can say anything else, I push against Ana pinning her against the wall and press my lips to hers. _My god, how long have I waited to do this?_ Ana slightly hesitates at first but she opens her mouth and kisses me back too, her hands stroking my arms. Our kiss deepens and she moans when I bite her bottom lip.

"Christian," she whispers as my hands travel all around her waist, her back. I break away from the kiss resting my forehead on hers, my breathing just as quick as hers.

"Anastasia… I want you."

This time, Ana kisses me first, leaning into me and holding on for her dear life. Her hands are moving everywhere from my arms, to my face and then to my hair. She pulls lightly as she leans in toward my face, deepening the kiss and I moan without even realizing. When I hear footsteps coming towards us, I break the kiss and grab her hands towards the exit where Taylor is waiting with the car.

"Escala."

"Yes sir."

I try to calm down my breathing, heartbeat and not to mention an erection in the car ride but with Ana sitting so close, my erection continues to stand proud. Ana leans her head on my shoulders, her hands mindlessly playing with mine. Thankfully, the car ride is very short and I help Ana out of the car. She took of her high heels in the car so I lift her out of the car and carry her in my arms despite her constant protest.

"My house or yours?" I ask as I struggle to push the elevator buttons.

She reaches out and pushes for me. "Well, I don't have a bed yet, so yours."

Once we get into my house, I let her down on the sofa and before I can fully stand up from my position, Ana grabs my jacket collar and kisses me as she pulls me down on top of her. "I want you too." She whispers between kisses and pulls at my jacket to take off.

"No, not here." I want to do this right and not on my living room sofa like a quick fuck.

I pull her up from the sofa and lift her over my shoulders, walking quickly to my bedroom. Ana shrieks and giggles being upside down and I lightly throw her down on my king size bed.

"Oh Anastasia, what I could do to you." I whisper taking my jacket off before joining her on the bed. I hover on top of her as I kiss first her lips, then her neck and collarbone. With my left hand, I find the zipper of her dress and unzip, feeling ecstatic when she help me get the dress off. She is in a black strapless bra and black lacey thong that leaves little to the imagination. I moan in approval as I kiss further down her body from her collarbone, then undoing her bra kissing one nipple and then the other. She moans at my touch. I lean down and continue on one of her breasts while fondling the other with my hand. Ana moans, arching her back.

"Christian, please."

"You are amazing." I kiss down from her breasts to her stomach, traveling slowly down her upper body. "You smell intoxicating, everywhere."

I pull her thong down her legs and fuck I can see how wet she is before I even touch her. I move my hand down to her hips and slowly slip one finger into her as I circle her clitoris slowly. My erection is angrily straining against my pants but I ignore it for a while longer – this is all about her today. Fuck.

"Ana, you are so wet." I whisper as I add another finger and continue to circle her clitoris slowly. Ana is moaning and pleading and crying out incoherent words.

"Christian, please." She moans. "Christian, oh god. Please."

"Let it go Ana. Just let it go."

I feel Ana's whole lower body stiffen and she moans louder as she lets go of her orgasm.

_"__Christian!" _

I continue thrust my fingers as she rides out her orgasm, avoiding her sensitive clitoris.

I need her, now. I undress as Ana tries to control her breathing. Fuck, where did I put the condoms? I take my boxer briefs off and free the erection I've had all night. Ana looks up as I try to find a condom on the beside table and she looks down at my cock.

"I don't mean to sound stupid… But are you sure it's going to fit?" She stares wide-eyed.

I laugh as I kiss her slowly. "We'll take it slow. But are you sure you want to do this?"

She nods and after rolling on the condom, push her legs further apart. I place myself at her entrance and push in slowly giving her time to adjust to me. She groans in pain once I'm all the way in and I stop, staring down at her eyes.

"Fuck Ana, you are so tight." I groan avoiding the instinct to move. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She cries out and I pull out of her and slam into her, faster this time. I repeat again and again, picking up the speed each time until I feel her relax. "Oh my god Christian, more."

_Thank fuck!_ I pull out and thrust into her, again and again. This feels so good, so fucking good. I lean down and kiss her and she kisses me back moaning into my mouth. I reach down to her clitoris and circle faster this time, matching the speedy of my thrust and feel her lower body stiffening.

"Oh, oh Christian! Yes!"

"Come for me Anastasia."

Ana's second orgasm is more powerful than the first. I feel Ana clenching around me as she comes down from her orgasm and I let go of mine too, moaning her name, letting myself fall on top of her. I don't know how long we stay in the same position as we both try to get back our regular breathing. I finally pull out of her toss the condom in the trash before laying down next to her.

"_That_ was amazing." I smile and kiss her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay Christian." She smiles back. "I'd like to do that again."

* * *

**Author's Note: AH I'm sorry it's late but... better late than never right? Don't hate me. :( **


	8. Status Update

**Status Update**

(Comes out of hiding)

Hi everyone! I am so so sorry this is not the update you were expecting/hoping for - yet. Work has been incredibly busy with me logging anywhere from 60-80 hours a week. I am hoping for it to slow down after Memorial Day so please please hang on tight! I promise I haven't abandoned the story - it's just taking me longer to write out a chapter with work occupying most of my day. I'll be back soon!

(Goes back into hiding)


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Anyone still out there? (Comes out of hiding) It's been a very long time and I am very very sorry about it! As I promised, I am not abandoning the story but work continues to be very busy. I try to write on the train or on my phone when I get a chance but it's been one heck of a month! But I managed to get home today before 8PM and decided it's now or never! Thanks for reading and waiting patiently for me! All feedback is very much appreciated. I love you all! 3

* * *

**08**

_APOV_

Christian breathes a sigh of relief and visibly relaxes. I don't know how this all happened so fast. Ever since Christian had been hinting at wanting more, I've been over analyzing every feeling and thoughts I had about him. But as soon as I saw him today looking hotter than he usually does in his tuxedo, all thoughts and rationale went in the trash.

"How do people actually get stuff done? Seriously, how are people motivated to get out of bed every day when they can just stay in bed and have sex all day?"

I switch my position, gathering the sheet for cover and lay on my side looking at him. He smiles down at me brushing the hair out of my face.

"It was that good because it's you and I." He smiles and his expression turns serious. "Now about that second round… get on your stomach and stay still."

I roll towards him and get comfortable on my stomach. Christian gets up from the bed and walks away from the bed toward his closet. I can already feel the butterflies in my stomach as my nerves jump all over the place. I hear Christian's footsteps coming back and lift my head to watch him.

"Thought I told you to stay still Ms. Steele."

I sigh and resume my position, not that I am complaining. Christian's bed is as comfortable as a bed can be. I feel Christian's hands softly tugging around my ankle and a soft fabric around it then the same on my other ankle. The position I have found myself in is a bit embarrassing, to say the least. Fuck! Not to mention that I am naked as I can possibly be. I try to close my legs and find that I am unable to do so. I look up and turn my head and see each of my ankles tied to the footboard of the bed and Christian stares mighty pleased with himself.

"Christian! What the-"

Christian slowly starts kissing up my leg from my left ankle. "I'm going to take you from behind and it's going to be more intense than before. We gotta work on keeping you still. You okay?"

"Um… I think so?"

Christian moves up tauntingly slow, slowly kissing while inching up my leg.

_"__Please Christian." _

"Good things come to those who wait Ms. Steele."

"You are beautiful." He whispers to himself while he pulls open my slit. Christian's tongue lightly teases around and when I try to close my legs from the pressure, I groan in frustration. "Baby just feel everything."

Christian continues to slowly tease, not giving enough pressure for me to come. I find it frustrating to not be able to move my legs. "Christian please…"

"Can you get that delectable behind up and walk back with your arms a little?"

I do what he says and I am literally panting with desire. I'm on all fours and Christian gets right behind me and before I can scream at him to hurry up, he pushes into me quicker than before groaning louder than me. "Fuck Ana, you are so much tighter this way. You okay?"

I moan and he takes his cue to slam into me again and again. "You. Feel. So. Good." He groans with each slam and I feel the quivering return. With his free hand, Christian circles around my clitoris again speeding up my orgasm.

"Come Ana, come _now_."

And just like that, I come on command, my whole body shaking it out. Maybe it was a good thing my legs were tied up. I fall down on the bed, unable to support myself coming down from the last orgasm, and Christian doesn't even miss a beat and speeds it up in the new position with only one thing focused on his mind.

"Fuck Ana you are amazing." He moans loudly slamming into me one last time before letting go. He lays on top of me breathing heavily, moving my hair out of the way and kissing the back of my neck making me shiver.

"I knew we'd be good but fuck, this is out of this world."

* * *

It's hot and I can't move. Again, Christian Grey has his right arm and leg draped over my body, hanging on for dear life. I can't remember exactly when or how we fell asleep. I don't even remember Christian taking the ties off of my ankles. Christian looks peaceful in his slumber – probably the only time he is peaceful.

I try, without much success, to slip out of bed without waking him. As if he senses that I'm trying to move away from him, he stirs and his hand grabs my waist, pulling me back before I even have the chance to get up.

"Um… Christian? I have to pee."

Christian opens one eye to look at me and gives me his million-dollar smile – one that others rarely get to see. "Promise to come right back in bed?" He asks loosening his grip on my waist and swinging his legs back.

I take the chance of being alone in the bathroom to observe myself in the mirror. My lips are slightly swollen from Christian's heated kisses and my eye makeup is smudged all over my face making me look more like a raccoon than human. _Fuck I can't believe Christian saw me like this._ I start to wash my face but decide on a full shower instead. I'm pretty sure I'll need it after the events of last night. I make my way over to the shower booth and start the shower. It surprises me that Christian's usual water temperature setting is exactly how I prefer. As I get in the shower and stick my hand under the water, I hear the bathroom door open and Christian stands naked at the door.

"If I knew you were going to shower, I would have gotten up from bed sooner."

"It was an impromptu decision. And you get back in bed, I'd like some privacy please."

Christian gives me a confused look. "Why? Do you regret what happened last night?"

"Ugh, no!" I say a little too loudly. "I didn't realize I look more like a panda with all this eye make up all over my face and I need to actually shower, not sexy shower."

Christian still looks unconvinced and remains standing in front of the door. I can't believe we are having this conversation naked. I roll my eyes and hold the door to close it and give him the best "get the fuck out" face I can.

"I promise I'll behave myself…" Christian pouts and I almost believe him for a second.

"You know you are lying, I know you are lying, I know that you know that you are lying so shush and go back to bed." And I close the door.

I am only half telling the truth when I told Christian I needed a private shower; I need that shower but I also need to think. Last night, it was easy to ignore the implications of our actions and what it means for our relationship. Christian doesn't date. The only times he has been with women were for dates to various social functions and his partner changed for each function so those relationships could not have been serious. I don't want to be _that_ girl who can't take a hint and want more from the relationship – yet it's not like he can get rid of me from his life.

I get out of the shower before my fingers turn pruney and walk over to the connected dressing room to grab Christian's shirt. Christian is on his stomach in bed reading emails on his iPad. And as soon as I see him, I decide all my thoughts and logic doesn't matter and jump on top of him nuzzling his neck from the back.

He turns the iPad off and casually drops it on the floor next to him before getting more comfortable. "Hmm you smell like me."

With very little effort he shifts position to his side dropping me on my back on the bed and hovers back over to me. "And you weigh nothing, we need to eat."

"But I am not hungry for food…"

Christian gives me a look. "Oh baby we've got all day after breakfast. I was just emailing Ros to leave us alone for the weekend. It's going to be just you and me, no emails, no phone, just us."

"Just us?"

"I sent Taylor and Gail away for the weekend too so I hope you know how to cook. We are going to have lots of sex and talk and we'll figure out what this all is because I know I am confused, you know you are confused, and I know you are confused as I am."


	10. Chapter 9

**09**

APOV

Though Christian was very concerned about the need to eat, I manage to coax him for a morning round before breakfast – not that he was complaining nor did it take much persuasion. I am cooking up a breakfast burrito for both of us still in his shirt while he makes the coffee on the Nespresso machine I got him for his birthday last year – he didn't even know how to make coffee before the machine came along. The energy between us is not as awkward as I had feared – it's almost the opposite – the tension that was between us before has disappeared and I feel more comfortable around Christian.

"Christian, today is probably the worst weekend for us to go off the grid."

Christian frowns. "How so?"

"You practically dragged me out of our own company's gala without a decent farewell to everyone who attended! I'm pretty sure my mother is throwing a party."

"If Carla is throwing a party, not only is my mom in attendance, she probably planned the wedding already." Christian chuckles, setting down the cups of coffee on the breakfast bar. "So maybe it is the perfect day to go off the grid."

I consider his comment and maybe it is good to avoid our mothers, though I don't see anything wrong with Grace's affections for Christian as well as for me. If I didn't have Grace around while growing up, my life would have been much more difficult.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Christian looks at me nervously tapping his fingers repeatedly on the table.

"Nothing, just thinking about all the happenings of the last 24 hours."

I sit down and wince slightly but Christian has been staring the whole time, not missing a thing. "Feeling a little sore there Ms. Steele?"

I roll my eyes at him and give him a dirty look.

"Seriously, you okay?"

"I'm fine Christian, though I have nothing to compare to, I'm sure I'll feel better after some rest."

"It's killing me so I have to be forward and ask Anastasia, was yesterday okay?"

I give him a confused look as I'm chewing on my breakfast burrito.

He sighs as he finishes chewing. "I know that most women have all these fantasies about their first time. And well, you had a long enough time to come up with those fantasies. Did I live up to your fantasy man?"

I look at Christian's face and giggle but stop when I realize he is serious. "Christian, was all my moaning and screaming not that obvious? It was perfect."

He smiles and goes back to eating his breakfast.

"Now I have to ask you." Christian smiles and cocks his head to the side, waiting for me to continue. "Now that you know _my_ sexual history – blow by blow if you would – I think it's a bit unfair. Come to think of it, I don't know anything about you!"

Christian gives me one of his tight-lipped smiles so I know he's not very comfortable with where the conversation is going. I can even see his wheels turning, trying to figure out how to stray away from this conversation. As if that's happening under my watch! He clenches his jaw and looks up at my eyes from his breakfast and knows that I see right through his plans and sighs again before putting his fork down.

"Anastasia… I'll be honest with you. My history is not something that I'm very proud of but if you really want to know, I am willing to share." I open my mouth to speak but he reaches over and puts his index finger over my lips. "But just remember, you cannot un-hear what I'm going to say so be careful what you ask. I know if you weren't… if you had been with someone before, I'd be so jealous of the fucker I wouldn't know what to do with him. So I'll answer as best as I can but promise me you won't hate… punish me for what I've done previously."

I stare at him back, not knowing what to say. For whatever reason, it seems like I really should not ask even though Christian said he would be willing to answer. His words may have said yes but he was telling me no with his entire body. Maybe it is better off not knowing, it's not like who he was with previously is going to change who he is. I've known him long enough to trust him, right?

"Fine." I answer curtly. "One question for now but I reserve the right to ask more in the future."

Christian visibly relaxes and smiles. "Of course."

"When was it? Your first time?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen?" I stare at him with my mouth gaping open. He smiles and shuts my jaw closed for me. _Fifteen_? _How?_

"Now, if you are done with breakfast Ms. Steele, I believe I promised you a day of talking and sex. I think we're done talking for now."

* * *

Shower booth – check.

Bathtub – check.

Living room sofa – check.

Dining room table – check.

Let it be known that when Christian Trevelyan Grey says he will do something, he will go above and beyond all expectations in _all _aspects of his life. True to his word, Christian and I spent the entire day trapped in Escala doing nothing but eating, having sex on various surfaces around the penthouse and just talking. Well more sex than talking but I'm not really complaining. Christian comes out of the master bathroom with only a towel draped around his waist and smiles warmly seeing me on his bed.

"I like seeing you here in my house, in my bed, in my clothes. I shouldn't have gotten you that pent house."

I roll my eyes. "Because I'm _soooo_ far away Christian."

"I'm serious! I'm not looking forward to the weekend being over."

"Well, then can I ask for a huge favor?"

Christian smiles as he rearranges the hair in my face. "Anything."

"I talked to Elliot about the construction at my place and I think it's going to take longer than anticipated… and"

"Of course you can stay. I'd like you to stay here."

With that, Christian kisses me gently and slowly makes his way back on top of me. There is a loud buzz from the living room and I stare at Christian in confusion.

"Someone is trying to be buzzed up through the building security. Hold on – Taylor usually deals with these."

Christian quickly walks into his dressing room and comes out dressed just in jeans. I quickly follow behind him. He presses a few buttons on the electric panel near the elevators. "Yes?"

"Mr. Grey, sir, this is from the security downstairs."

Christian sighs impatiently tapping his left foot against the marble floors. "Yes I know."

"There is a Ms. Leila Williams here to see you. She says she is your girlfriend, but she is not on your approved list of visitors."

Leila Williams… The first thought that crosses my mind is that I don't know the same, that I can't believe Christian has been hiding a relationship from me. It takes me a few seconds to realize, where I am, how I am dressed, what I have done, what _he_ has done, what _we_ have done. I open my mouth to speak but Christian puts his hand over it and gives me a stern look.

I hear her voice in the background through the intercom. "Christian! I took an earlier flight from New York so I can see you. This is silly – where is Jason? Let me up please?"

"Give me a minute." And he hangs up the intercom.

Christian still has his hand over my mouth but places his other hand on my shoulders and walks me back to his room. I struggle with walking backwards at first but his hold on my shoulder keeps me upright.

"I know what you are thinking and this is not what it looks like. You need to trust me and let me explain but I want to deal with her first. Can you wait for me?"

I start speaking without realizing his hand is still over my mouth. He quickly retrieves his hand and watches me slowly, as if he's afraid I'll disappear into thin air.

"I'll go wait in my apartment." I make a move to gather my belongings that I see in the living room but Christian grabs my right wrist and walks back to his bedroom.

"Ana, please. You can't leave until I explain and we set things straight."

"That's why I said, I'll go wait in my apartment literally 10 steps away from yours."

"NO. Just don't leave here. Wait in my room, it'll only take me 5 minutes." I open my mouth to protest but he gives me a pleading look. I'm going to regret this but I nod and stomp back into his bed.

Christian closes the door and I lock it from inside and bring my ear up to the door to eavesdrop. Why are these damn doors so thick? I can't hear a single word except the loud buzz from the intercom followed soon by a ping from the elevator, signaling the door has opened. I slide down against the door and lean back on it. There's no use on trying to eavesdrop and being locked up in Christian's room, makes me feel like I'm some mistress he is hiding away from his wife. Is that what this was? His girlfriend was gone for the weekend to New York and wasn't supposed to be back while he had me in his bed? No, Christian wouldn't do that… right? With that thought, the tears start to fall – whatever ball of emotions I had been keeping hidden away from Christian all falls out in the form of tears. I move from the floor to his bed and stay still, face down in the pillow that smells of Christian Grey. And that makes me want to cry even more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I took so long... I promise to try to be better! Thank you all for your patience and support - I promise, I'm not abandoning the story - it just took me a while to try to decide where I see this story going for the next chapters.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **As promised, update for the weekend. :)

* * *

**10**

_CPOV_

I close the door to my bedroom behind me as I walk out, careful not to slam it shut. I realize I will have to deal with the consequences of my actions later with Ana, but I want to settle the situation first and get it under control before attempting to explain anything. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. _I hear the faint sound of the bedroom door locking from inside and sigh once more. I am going to have to do more than just some explaining with Ana – I don't blame Ana. If the situation had been reversed, I know I would not be able to sit still in a room. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. _

I try to focus and get in the right mentality to face her and replay her words in my head.

_"__Christian! I took an earlier flight from New York so I can see you. This is silly – where is Jason? Let me up please?" _

Not once has she called me Christian, even when I ended our arrangement and she was begging me not to. She wants me to get irked and angry, so I'll do something about it. And this realization makes me even angrier. The elevator pings and the doors open slowly. Contrary to the confidence in her voice just minutes before, she is nervous – just as she should be. She has her head down, not able to make eye contact with me.

"Ms. Williams."

"Sir."

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Why the fuck are you here?"

She continues to stare down at her feet, silent.

"Explain yourself. This is the last chance before I throw you out. I thought I was very clear that our arrangement was done."

"Sir… I… I just missed you." She finally looks up at my eyes, hers filled with tears. "I know you said it was over and I'm so grateful for the help to move to New York, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought…"

"You thought what? You'd come here to claim the role of my girlfriend and I'd just accept?"

"No… it's just, since it was the weekend, I thought you may have a new sub here. If so, I wanted to chase her out and if not, I wanted to come here back to you."

"Ms. Williams, you must realize I am a man of my words. Once I say I am finished, that means I am done. Whether I have a new sub or not is not a matter of your concern, not today, not tomorrow and not for any days to come. Is that clear? Now, get out."

"But sir, I need to be punished… for my disobedience. Please sir."

"I don't have the desire or the need to punish what is not mine. I am quite appalled, disappointed and livid that you would show up in my home, uninvited in this manner. You are to go back to New York on the first flight out and do not come back here."

The elevator pings again and two of my security team walks in, ready to escort her out. I nod my head and they each grab one of her arms nudging her back towards the elevators. She panics, looks back and forth between the two men and looks back at me. "Sir, please… Give me another chance. Give us another chance. I'll do anything you want!"

I turn my back towards the elevator doors before it closes and right on cue, my cell phone rings. "Grey."

"Mr. Grey, I was just informed of the security breach and am on my way now. ETA 10 minutes."

"No need Taylor. It's all taken care of. One thing though – have someone make sure Ms. Williams gets on the first flight out to New York and stays there."

"Of course sir. Anything else?"

"No."

I throw my phone on to the couch and lean, running my fingers through my hair. That went pretty smoothly. This was not the first time an ex-sub has come back and it had ended up worse before. No one got hurt, physically anyway. I run towards my bedroom and try to open the door and find it still locked.

"Ana," I knock. "Open the door."

Only silence returns my demands and I knock harder. If I have to knock this door down with my bare hands, so be it. "Ana! Let me explain. Please baby, just open the door and give me a chance to explain."

The doorknob clicks from inside and I open the door in a hurry, as if she could disappear. I see Ana run back to my bed again and position herself face down on the bed. I can tell she has been crying and still probably is, from the movement of her shoulders.

"Ana…" I call out, frozen from my position near the door. I'm not sure what to do. I've seen my fair share of women cry. In the playroom after receiving punishment or when I decided to end the contract, there were always tears from every sub I have had. I didn't understand other men's uneasiness with women's tears – it may have not been the highlight of my day but it is what it is – just tears. But Ana, crying on my bed has me in full panic mode with a million thoughts swarming through my head.

"Ana…" I snap out of it and walk towards her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I lightly pat her on the back hoping to calm her down. "Please stop crying. I'll explain – everything and anything you want to know. You are handling this better than I would have, but please stop crying."

"Did she leave?" Ana speaks in between heaves from her crying.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her here. She shouldn't have come here."

Ana finally lifts her head from the pillow and faces sideways toward me.

"Who is she to you Christian?"

"An ex su…" I shake my head. _Not yet. _"Someone who I used to have an… arrangement with."

"You mean, an ex girlfriend?"

I shake my head vigorously. "No. Just someone I used to have a sexual arrangement with."

"Why not a girlfriend?"

"Because… I didn't want a relationship with her, or anybody else in fact."

"What did she want?"

"To start our arrangement again, I guess. Or maybe to be my girlfriend, I don't know." I shrug.

"And you don't want that?"

"No Ana. I want you, only you."

Ana is silent. Ana probably doesn't even realize that this is the most I have ever opened up about my private life to anyone, excluding my sessions with John. I really want to get Ana a glass of water and some Advil, but I'm afraid to break the silence that has enveloped the two of us. I'm also afraid if I move a muscle away from this bed, I'll break the fragile bond between us.

"You want to have another one of your arrangements with me? She looks up at me from under her hair and I realize how stupid I have been. Of course, she would have had questions about the nature of our relationship. It hits me now, all her insecurities about us. As much as I feel insecure, so does Ana and I was focused so much on my insecurities this past weekend, I didn't even think to consider Ana.

"Ana, no! Of course not." She looks at me with wide eyes – does she think I'm telling her I'll be done with her after today? "Ana, I mean, I don't want just some sexual relationship with you. Of course not. I want a relationship with you – I'm sorry I didn't make that very clear from the beginning."

"So you want me to be your girlfriend?"

I smile, finally feeling okay. I get up from the bed and get in on the other side so I can lay down next to Ana. When I get under the covers, Ana comes closer to me, putting her head on my chest. "Yes, if you would allow me to have the honor, I would very much like for you to be my girlfriend.

We stay cuddled up in bed for a while longer. As much as Ana needed it, I surprisingly needed it as well – I've never felt the need to cuddle with anyone but more and more, I realize _everything_ is different with Ana. On some level, I knew it would be but I didn't think my needs and desires would shift this much around her.

"Do we have to go back to work tomorrow? Ugh." Ana shifts, embracing me even closer.

"Well we did go off the grid today… Don't' you want to make sure Grey Steele is still in one piece?"

"Meh… I guess. What are we eating for dinner? You wore me out Grey, now feed me. Pretty sure there are laws against having sex this many times in the span of one day and not feeding your girlfriend."

I laugh and kiss the top of her head. "All right, well you know that I can only make mac and cheese. Will that be enough?"

"I think so…" Ana snuggles closer to me. "I'll head home after dinner – are you going to drive me home?"

It had not occurred to me that Ana would be leaving. This weekend was so surreal that I hadn't thought about going back to reality – sleeping alone without Ana. _How do I convincer her to stay?_

I break our embrace and adjust my position so I'm hovering over Ana. I kiss her on the top of her head.

"How about we have dinner first."

_I move down and kiss her forehead._

"Then we come back here."

_Then the tip of her nose._

"Then we take a nice long bath."

_A quick peck on her lips. _

"We'll come back to bed."

_A nibble on her earlobe._

"Make love as a couple for the first time."

_A long kiss on her neck on the spot, just above her collarbone._

"And tomorrow morning, I'll wake you up with a morning orgasm before work."

I look up at Ana and her breathing has already quickened – she looks up at me, looking ready to ravage me and I can tell I've convinced her to stay.

"Stay with me Ana. Don't leave."

"Okay. I'll stay." Ana smiles and lifts her head up to kiss me. "That morning orgasm better be mind blowing."


End file.
